Mob Punch Academia
by honored cur
Summary: A crossover with Mob Psycho 100, My Hero Academia, and One Punch Man. A strange duo has been jumping worlds and capturing powerful individuals from each world. After a bad encounter with Mob the duo has forced Saitama, Sonic, Genos, Reigan, Dimple, and Tatsumaki into U.A. with some changes as now the heroes must work together and attend U.A. while the duo is hunted down for answers
1. Dawn of a new threat

In the world of One Punch Man. Genos and Saitama run at high speeds after Sonic who grit his teeth. He was sloppy and got their attention when he was after another target today. Sonic looked and saw his prey jumping from building to building, despite the high speeds he seemed so casual. Sonic hated this target, his green hair fluttered in the wind as the world seemed to not affect him at all. What was worst was he was so efficient at removing data, nearly no one knew of the target that was merely known as 'Jinn'. Jinn turns seeing the others coming. He grinned knowing his plan was working, he just needed one more…

Sonic, Saitama, and Genos all leap out of the way as a bus surrounded by psychic energy smashes into the ground clearly aimed at Sonic. Sonic clicks his tongue as he saw Tatsumaki the Tornado of Terror floating above, her hair flickering in her aura as she gave an annoyed look at Saitama.

"Oh look the kid's here Genos." Saitama said with a small smile as Tatsumaki gave him a glare that put a shiver down the bald heroes spine.

"Yes master, Tatsumaki please step away my master has decided to take in Sonic himself!" Genos said with a loud shout as Tatsumaki waved her hand and Genos goes through a nearby wall.

"Genos! Are you okay?" Saitama shouted as he leaped after his student.

"I'm okay master! Don't let Sonic escape!" Genos shouted from his hole as he climbed out, his shirt in tatters.

"Oh please I have this you two can…" Tatsumaki said but she went silent as Sonic had ran away. Jinn however watched over them, he held up his hands with a square formation aimed at Tatsumaki, Saitama, and Genos.

"That's three. Now where did my pursuer go.." Jinn asked as he felt a disturbance in the wind. Jinn turned and saw Sonic with his blade aimed at Jinn's neck. Jinn grins widely as his square fingers framed Sonic.

"And with you makes four!" Jinn says with a grin as the blade strikes him and explodes in light to Sonic's shock. Jinn's glowing light engulfs Sonic who tried to flee. Tatsumaki, and Genos both found themselves engulfed in pillars of light as Saitama watched.

"Master run!" Genos shouted as Saitama looked curiously and touched the pillar before he exploded into a pillar as well.

* * *

Now in the world of Mob Psycho 100, Mob and Reigan walked down the street, Reigan munching on some potato chips from a bag, Dimple floated over Reigan's shoulder staring at him with disgust. Mob keeping himself stiff as usual while looking around.

"Keep your eyes open Mob, our client is offering a lot of money to get this evil spirit. I mean if we succeed not only can I get a better office, you with your shares could remodel your house!" Reigan says with a smile his eyes darting around. A flickering spirit floating over a crowd of people with four spheres of light behind it. "Mob I think I see it!"

"You do master?" Mob asked seeing the green spirit with red runes covering it's spectral body. It seemed to flicker out of existence every few minutes and each time it's presence disappearing, with how much power it had Mob's head started to pulse now that he knew where it was. The sudden abscense and mighty power from the spirit was affecting Mob. Mob put a hand on his head as he muttered a simple word. "Ow…"

"Mob you okay?"

"Yeah...i'm fine master...just a headache…"

"Will you be okay to take on this thing? Or should we get you some help? If what I heard was correct we need to be careful." Reigen asked as the spirit seemed to stare at them. From its formless face a spiked smile rips through the strands of energy making it up. A long tongue flicks in the air like a snake. The figure then disappeared to Mob's shock as it starts to appear behind Mob. Dimple with a panicked face looks in terror with a silent scream.

"Mob be careful! We might be outclassed here!" Dimple shrieks. Mob emotions 35%

"Watch out Master!" Mob said creating a barrier as the spirit's arm seemed to become mechanical forming some kind of a cannon.

"Incineration Cannon!" the spirit says firing a pillar of flames. Mob's eyes widen changing his barrier to contain the blast as Reigan shrieks the flames going high into the sky.

"That probably did a number on the o-zone…" Reigan mumbled looking at the sky.

"Excellent, such a powerful esper!" the spirit said as Mob felt powerful psychic energy surround him. Mob with a thought though breaks through the barrier. Mob holds out his hand.

"Master stand back this isn't some normal spirit!" Mob said as the spirit raises its hands starting to form a square. Reigan eyes grew wide as he pushed Mob out of the way before Reigan dissappears in a pillar of light Mob watching in horror.

"MASTER!" Mob shouts his emotions spiking as Dimple starts to spiral with energy and forming as his giant muscular form.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH OUR FRIEND!" Dimple grumbles as a fifth ball of light appears behind the spirit. The spirit aims it's square at Dimple who looks dazed and beams of light erupt from him as he screams turning to a sixth orb. Mob watches as the spirit seems to grow larger. The spirit forming tree eyes staring at Mob.

"Now with you! I shall be able to do my goal!" the spirit says with a malicious laugh as it tries to make it's hand sign but Mob had already been pushed over the edge. His energy entombing the spirit who scowls. It tries to counter with it's own powerful energy as Mob with a very ugly angry face tries as hard as he can to destroy the spirit. The spirit clearly struggling forms the gesture over Mob.

"Damn….it….Jinn you didn't get me enough!" the spirit yells as Mob and it explode in pillars of energy. The orbs of light from the spirit flying into mob's pillar and rising into the sky.

* * *

Now in the world we will mostly be in of My Hero Academia, Izuku Midoriya sits on his dorm's couch. He was watching some heroes fight a couple of villains that had reached succeeded in kidnapping Mt. Lady. Midoriya watched happily as the heroes where winning, clearly the villains were outmatched, they had quirks that were efficient on large enemies but not very effective on most other heroes.

A reporter pulls it away as the heroes started to arrest the villains with the police. The excited high school student wrote in his journal notes about what he saw when suddenly a pillar of light smashes outside. Midoriya wide eyed rushes outside where Bakugou, Todoroki, Ereaserhead, and Present Mic as they appear ready for a fight. When the light is clear the group was shocked. Mob rubs his head looking around confused. Reigan with dimple floating around him. Reigan standing looking around confused. Next to them though Saitama sitting down, he found himself several years younger, he rubs the top of his head some of his hair was back and he smiled feeling his hair on his head. Genos and Sonic laying unconscious, and finally Tatsumaki who looked at herself while to most she looked much the same she could feel herself be young much like when she was a high school student.

"Excuse me, why are you dressed like that? And where are we?" Reigan asked looking at the others looking around.

"You're kidding? You infiltrate and you got no idea where you are?" Present Mic asks.

"Hmm...odd they don't seem to know anything." Ereaserhead said as he pulls on his scarf. He wraps it around them as they all look surprised. Both Mob and Tatsumaki try to use their psychic powers but unknown to them Ereaserhead was negating them as he dragged them off. "You're coming in for questioning."

"Who are these people…" Todoroki mumbles as Saitama seems to play with his hair with a smile not caring at all about being captured. The students watch as the strange group is taken to an interrogation room by the teachers. Midoriya stared at Saitama, he noticed he looked a bit like him but what was more strange was how Saitama clearly could using raw strength break free from his bindings but he didn't care enough.

"Oh don't know...but...I feel things will be more interesting…" Midoriya says.

In the city a pillar of light opens up in an alleyway in trash. Jinn lands gripping his neck as some blood trickles down, he shakes swearing up a storm as the Spirit that attacked Mob appears in a smaller form over Jinn with no orbs.

"Quit your screaming Jinn!" The spirit says clearly angry.

"Sorry...it's just...what happened? Shouldn't we be unstoppable with all that power?" Jinn asked as his neck seemed to heal.

"Unfortunately that brat from before ruined everything he was able to free the others before I could absorb them completely. Seemed to have forced the jump here when we tried to reunite." The spirit mumbles as Jinn looks around seeing the numerous strange people.

"So...on the bright side Amalga we appear to be in the ideal world for us." Jinn says with a smile as the spirit grins staring at the video of the heroes fighting the villains.

"Oh yes Jinn...I do believe we can find our prey and other ideal targets…." it says licking it's lips before sliding into Jinn. "But for now I need to rest. Keep safe Jinn."

"Will do Amalga. I'll see what I can find." Jinn says as he leaves the alleyway and starts moving with the crowds.


	2. The New Students of UA

Midoriya, Todoroki, Uraraka, Bakugo, Tsuyu, Ida, and Jiro has her earlobe jack pressed on the outside of the wall. She listened in through the sound dampening walls. She even with her superior hearing barely making anything out. Her classmates waiting eagerly, even Bakugo who while trying to keep disinterested was oddly silent and to those who knew him could tell he was waiting for news. She focused on the words repeating them softly for the others while holding a finger to keep them quiet.

"Another world...psychic….spirit….light….test?..." Jiro mumbled as the others listen in. Nezu and Reigan step out, Reigan smiling at the smiling bear.

"Well Mr. Reigan I think we can work out a deal while we figure out your situation and a solution for you and the others." Nezu says with a smile.

"Thank you very much sir, I will not let you down." Reigan says with a smile while in his mind he is questioning what kind of creature Nezu was and why it could talk to it. Dimple floating behind mumbling the same kind of thoughts. Reigan waving his hand a bit like he is swatting at a fly trying to silence Dimple.

Present Mic walks out with Genos, Saitama, Tatsumaki, Sonic bitterly walking in the back as Mob looks around in the middle in a line with Ereaserhead behind them all. Midoriya walks up to them looking curiously at the others.

"Aizawa-sensei what are you going to do with them?" he asked as Ereaserhead looks at Midoriya for a moment before returning to the others.

"The Principal and the rest of us involved with the questioning have voted to allow them to do an entrance exam and enter U.A. if they succeed."

"And if they fail?"

"We will talk about that during their exam."

Midoriya watches as Ereaserhead takes them to the exam area. Waiting in a room, sitting around a table of food and coffee was Cementoss, the currently powerless Toshinori in his slightly too large yellow suit, Present Mic, Midnight, President Nezu and Reigan.

"Why is he here Mr. President?" Toshinori asked looking at Reigan who gives a charming smile and offers a card to Toshinori. Reigen in his friendliest salesman voice.

"Hello there, Arataka Reigen, best psychic of my world, elite exorcist, and now business teacher of U.A." Reigen says with a smile as Toshinori and the other teachers look shocked.

"Wait since when did we have a business class?" Present Mic asked with a confused face.

"Since I met Reigen! He seemed like the perfect choice to help students learn how they could run their own businesses." Nezu said with an adorable smile raising a paw as Reigen happily gives him a small high five. The other teachers watch in disbelief as Reigen talks to the principal who seems to have fallen into the trap that is Arataka Reigen's words. Toshinori turns as the starting bell goes off on each screen a camera showing a different member of the group.

"From the questioning we got the girl, the scared ninja guy, the cyborg, and the guy in yellow claim to be from their own world where they were worked for the Hero Association, which the little girl claims made it sound very much like a more unified version of Pro Heroes." Cementoss said looking at files written by Ereaserhead.

Several robots appear as Tatsumaki using her psychic powers smashing the robots together, Genos using his speed and power ripping parts of the robots smacking them around and firing a powerful incineration cannon melting several. Several robots surround Saitama who looks at them grumbling that he had been cornered by 0 point Robots. He pulled back his fist as the teachers overhear only three words. "Consecutive Normal Punches"

"Did he just say normal punches?" Midnight asked as Saitama seemed to lazily swing his fist at the robots, before another teacher could respond the robots all shattered with holes in them to the teachers surprises.

"NO WAY!" Present Mic shouted, Reigen stiffened at the amazing sign of power thinking about how he may of gotten himself over his head as a new teacher.

"Oh wow! The last person to take the test and show so much raw power was young Izuku Midoriya!" Nezu said standing up in the chair with his paws raised in excitement. Toshinori shakes holding his drink thinking of the fact that someone else could be as strong as Midoriya's potential. Midnight folds her hands watching the screens.

"Pretty sure they all have the potential to pass…"

"What about the kid you taught Reigan?" Nezu asked looking at Reigan as Mob is running on camera, as several robots chase him. "Oh dear he appears to be quiet frighten."

"Yeah...wait….does he know they are unmanned?" Reigan asked.

"We told them all when we informed them of the exam." Present Mic said as he noticed Reigan was staring at something in the air with a scowl. "Uh...Reigan?"

"YOU WERE DISTRACTING HIM DIMPLE! THEN GO MAKE SURE HE KNOWS THEY ARE JUST ROBOTS AND HE DOESN'T NEED TO HOLD BACK!" Reigan shouts grabbing the spirit none of the others can see before making a throwing gesture launching Dimple towards Mob as Reigan is panting annoyed. Reigan notices the others who stare at him some with worried looks others unsure how to respond.

"What a funny performance Reigen but perhaps you should do those later." Nezu said with an innocent smile as Reigen fixes his hair and tie smiling at the principal.

"My apologies sir, I guess I just couldn't help myself I mean that's my pupil who must have had his head in the clouds." Reigen says as Mob keeps running panting as the machines close in on him. Mob sees in the distance Sonic slashing through robots, Genos blasting them, Tatsumaki tossing them and smashing them together like a child with toys, and Saitama frantically trying to get to the scored robots before the others and often stopping to smash a 0 point forgetting until he destroyed them they are pointless to destroy.

"How can they destroy them so easily? What if someone gets hurt?" Mob asked as he trips and forms a psychic barrier to protect himself as the robots try to pile on him. Mob takes a breather, he was mad at himself he despites months in the Body Improvement club he still couldn't run a full mile without feeling like he was going to faint. He hears his name being screamed in the distance as he looked in the direction.

"MOB!" a green ball comes flying smashing into Mob's barrier. Mob stares in surprise as Dimple looks panicked at Mob.

"I'm sorry kid, they have no one inside them! You can use your power!" Dimple aid as Mob gives an emotionless stare.

"I know that Dimple."

"What?! Then why aren't you using your power!?"

"Because they look cool and expensive. I don't want to break anything expensive." Mob said as the machines keep trying to puncture the barrier.

"Ugh...kid...they wouldn't be throwing them out in tests were destroying them is the goal if they cared if it was expensive." Dimple said giving his most annoyed face to Mob. Mob stares at the robots who aren't even damaging his barrier.

"Well why do I need to fight? I don't really want to be a hero…"

"Think about it kid, if you become a hero girls will like you more, you can get in real good shape, and use your powers to save people!" Dimple said as Mob thinks of his crush blushing. "Besides if you don't show what you got you make Reigen look like a bad teacher in front of the others and making him seem like a liar!"

Mob looks shocked, he remembered hearing the praise that Reigen had given him over the years, even when they were being questioned. While the others seemed able to talk for themselves, though Genos seemed to think Saitama didn't need to talk. Mob was so nervous in front of the strange people, the Principal didn't help when he had no idea what kind of creature it was. Reigen stood in front and sang Mob's praises about ho whe had made him an amazing psychic. While it is debatable, Mob was just happy that his master had such confidence in him. Mob took a deep breath as he aimed his hand at them, his eyes darted around at the highest scoring bots. A pulse of psychic energy flew as the robots he targeted were crumbled into tiny balls and smashed into the other ones.

In the spectator room Reigen gives a triumphant arm pump with a large smile congratulating Mob in his head as the other teachers except for Mr. Principal are frozen in a combination of amazement and horror. Most of them could clearly hold their own against a Nomu, maybe even All Might before he retired. Toshinori stares at his drink shaking. He had never felt so weak before, even when he burned through his remaining One for All...Toshinori's thoughts could only go to Midoriya fighting what possible horrors from wherever they came from. If anyone else was as strong as them or worse...what if they came to invade...Toshinori shook his head. He was not going to allow himself to think so pessimistically about this. Toshinori and the others look at Nezu.

"Based on all your faces I think we all agree, they will all be made transfer students. Since class 1-A found them, I think we should put them in that class." Nezu said with a smile waving his hand the other teachers nod.

After some paperwork, Saitama, Sonic, Tatsumaki, Genos, and Mob all walk to class 1-A in uniform. Saitama stares at Genos who unlike the others his sleeves appear to have been torn off exposing his mechanical arms. Saitama looks at Genos.

"Did you rip off your sleeves Genos?"

"Yes master, my arms are designed to release my excesse hit from my cybernetics, fabric has a chance of igniting or overheating my systems. Have you ever considered why I never have sleeves?" Genos asked looking at his formerly bald master.

"I just assumed you thought it was a cool look." Saitama said as he moved in. Genos staring at Saitama and looking at his arms.

"Do you not think so master?" Genos mumbled as the others lined up in front of the blackboard Ereaserhead stood to introduce them all.

"These are the newest students in our class. They will be sitting in the back, class will continue as normal." Ereaserhead said as he pulled out his lesson plan as the group takes seats in the back row.. "Now let's begin class."


	3. The dark forces uniting

Jinn munched on a burger walking through the crowds of people, they varied from being normal looking humans, to others that you would never think are normal humans. His eyes darted around looking for anything that really appeals to him. He would see multiple times news reports talking about the League of Villains, or Pro-Heroes taking down small time villains. He even saw some footage of someone known as All Might who would've been a great target but he was retired when he lost his quirk.

Jinn saw a kid with grape like hair sneaking around. Jinn raised his brow and followed the teenager who looked around. Jinn noticed him pull the orb like hairs off his head sticking them to a wall as he climbed up looking through a window with a pervy grin. Jinn jumped onto a rooftop nearby and looked down at the strange child and the window he was looking in. Jinn blushed seeing that it was some kind of lingerie modeling room. Jinn repositioned his hands forming a square.

"I don't think he'll be of much use but...this will help society…" Jinn mumbles as the kid starts screaming as he explodes in a pillar of light. Jinn stared at the sky as an orb comes flying down, he opens his mouth as a green spirit hand comes out gripping the orb and pulling it away.

"Did you really waste our energy on that kid?"

"Sorry Amalga, just...I felt it was best to deal with him now."

"Whatever...I will begin digesting him, but we do not have enough energy yet to waste it. Until we get some serious power we shouldn't do anymore then nine. After that we could be too weak to maintain ourselves."

Jinn nods and starts walking away feeling a bubbly sensation inside himself. He smacked his lips for some reason he thought he tasted grapes but he shrugged it off as if he must be hungry. He moved back into the crowds, throughout his search he found a diner he stopped to eat at with money he stolen from some small time villains that attacked him in a back alleyway. While he was munching on a steak he saw a documentary on the symbol of justice ALL MIGHT!, it covered in detail his life as a hero, from his debut, his unknown quirk and the speculations on it, ultimately to his final fight and his retirement.

"Shame he could've been an ideal target…" Jinn mumbled to himself, Amalga forming an eye on his forehead looking around, before focusing on the screen.

"Silence Jinn, look at that building." Amalga says as Jinn stares at the screen as well.

"...now he remains as a teacher at the great U.A. school for the next generation of heroes." the narrator says as Jinn looks surprised. Amalga snickers inside Jinn.

"This is the most ideal thing. We must investigate that school!" Amalga says with an excited tone. Jinn finishes his meal and wipes his mouth clean before leaving his money on the table and getting up. "Now for us to figure out how to get in…"

A man in a purple suit, with round glasses and a gap in his teeth. He had secretly been watching Jinn for some time. He pays his tab and gets up opening up following Jinn. He followed Jinn all the way to the gate of U.A. who is studying it. The man smirks and comes up.

"You trying to break into the school?" The man asked as Jinn turns around with clenched fists. Amalga forming an eye on his head as it quickly studies the man.

"Huh...I see nothing of interest at the moment...in fact there is a chance he may be powerless…" Amalga tells Jinn. Jinn calms himself a bit.

"What do you want old man?"

"Oh, I heard you muttering to yourself in the diner. You are hunting down things with powerful quirks aren't you?"

"That's what you call powers right?" Jinn said with his arms crossed.

"Uh...yeah...you not from around here or something?" the man asked.

"You can say that. So who are you?"

"My name is Giran, and I am a broker, and currently I am recruiting people for someone's goal of destroying the heroes inside that school. So want to join?" Giran asks offering his hand out to Jinn.

"Amalga?"

"Take him up Jinn, the more allies we have the less energy it will cost us. Besides his allies may be the target we desire."

"Well Giran, I will go see your friends, lead the way." Jinn says with a hollow smile as Giran grins and the two leave for the League of Villains bar. Giran opens the door with a smile.

"I got someone new!" Giran said with an eager smile. Jinn walks in seeing Tomura Shigaraki with three fingers on a tumbler glass looking at the door, Kurogiri cleaning a glass focusing on Tomura, Toga kicking her feet happily on the counter with her twisted grin and a pool cue resting next to her, and Twice looking up with a pool que in his hand, looking up from a game of pool with a unhappy face. Jinn didn't need to take long at the table to tell that whoever was stripes was losing.

"So you're the ones trying to take down U.A.?" Jinn asked crossing his arms.

"The school and this entire hero society. Now who the hell are you?" Shigaraki said taking a sip.

"Honestly I don't care what we do with this. I just want to take the strongest of them." Jinn said as Amalga starts to look around studying them all.

"These all could be useful...but for now Jinn...work with them…" Jinn bows smiling.

"I am Jinn, and I am happy to help in anyway. Just tell me our plan." Jinn says as Shigaraki grins waving to Kurogiri to pay Giran.

"Fine kiss ass, pull up a seat I got some plans…" Shigaraki says as Jinn comes to the bar counter and sits down as the others look at their leader who began to talk as Giran left.


	4. Return to the test

Toshinori is pacing in his office. His gaunt face was full of fear, and his head trying to figure out what he could do. He looked at the clock, it was supposed to be his day taking the class to do another testing of students vs students like his first day to see how far they improved. He was excited at first, he could see it already but the school wanted them to do the test again in the new semester, but with the new students...he was worried…

Toshinori grips his head in a panic as images of Mob causing Kurishima shattering, Genos frying Bakugo, Tatsumaki launching Ururaka into orbit, Sonic slashing through Todoroki, and the one that scared him the most was Midoriya popping like a blood filled balloon from Saitama. He banged his head on a wall, he didn't think they would do it intentionally but he wasn't sure how much power they showed, was that full strength? Was it half? Are they gods in human bodies and just showing a drop of their power? The ideas terrified him. He curled up in a ball in the darkest corner in the room, he was terrified of failing to protect his students, and now that he was powerless he was even more frightened. His mind going to the things Nighteye told him about how he would die, he was hoping that it was just his career as All Might that was going to die, but maybe he was going to die at the hand of one of these students?

Toshinori's dreaded thoughts were suddenly interupted by a knocking on his door. He lifted his head, his hair ears drooping in front of his sunken eyes. The thought of pretending he wasn't there crossed his mind, maybe if he never left the room no one would be hurt. He let out a deep sigh though knowing that is a stupid idea, if he could've done that he would've become a shut in long ago. He stood up straight and dusted himself off as the knocking happened again.

"Yes? Who is it?" Toshinori said as confidently as he could trying to push his fear as far away as possible.

"It's me All-Might." A familiar voice rang. Toshinori thought for a moment, the voice was too mature to be a student. He opened the door showing his fellow teacher, Higari Maijima, the excavation hero POWER LOADER. He had a smile that was visible through the space in his bulky helmet. "Ah, I got something for you and after these new students I think you are going to love it!"

"Ah...I am just Toshinori right now Power Loader, I have a class in about thirty minutes at the testing zone, so I probably should go." Toshinori said looking at his coworker who smiled giving a thumbs up.

"See I noticed you been down since losing your quirk, and I think I got something to make you feel better!" he pulls out a large red, white and blue wrist watch with a star button on the side. He offers it to Toshinori noticing the watch has a design somewhat similar to his silver age suit.

"What is this some homemade merch?" Toshinori asked as Power Loader laughs.

"Yeah I could see it, see I have been working on this project for those quirkless, and I thought you might be the ideal person to start with the prototype." Power Loader says as Toshinori looks at the watch and starts to put it on.

"Oh? And what is this project of yours?"

"You see, I used to love watching these old shows of these heroes, the americans worked on making their own version and called it Power Rangers, and in it they had these things that could turn normal people into superheroes!"

"So you're trying to turn me into a power ranger?"

"Kind of, see when you push the star on the watch it will give you a transformation giving you a power suit that should bring you closer to your full powered status." Power Loader said pointing at the star, and Toshinori looks wide eyed in amazement.

"You're telling me you made an artificial form of my power?"

"Sort of, I'm not too sure how well it will do and it's still got a major kink in it."

"What kink?" Toshinori says narrowing his eyes feeling he just strapped a bomb to his wrist.

"Well see this is my most functional model, but it is basically just armor without power, and I am still experimenting on an efficient powersource for it, so it can probably only give you about ten minutes an hour at most and that's if you give it time to recharge." Power Loader said looking a bit ashamed that it was on a time limit. Toshinori snickered at first and then started laughing loudly as the fear vanished completely. "Uh are you okay?"

"That won't be a problem Power Loader, I got pretty used to being on a time limit while I still had my power." Toshinori hugged Power Loader with a smile matching the inventor of the gift. "Thank you so much, I will use it when needed."

"YOU WILL?" Power Loader said with the excitement like a woman who just got proposed to by her one true love.

"Yes, for it could be the start of a new age of heroes, and it is our job as teachers to help nurture those with the hearts to be heroes. Now if you'll excuse me I will be off!" Toshinori says with a smile as he runs off looking at his new watch and the hope it could bring. After a quick trip Toshinori reaches the training zone, his students had already been there based on a message given from Eraserhead who was waiting for him. The students seemed to be having questions, Tatsumaki stood away from the others, Mob looking at Saitama wondering if he was the same Saitama from his manga, Saitama seemed to be bored, Genos studying the environment, Sonic stretching and looking around for a way to escape. Toshinori though quickly runs up to them all all with a smile.

"Sorry i'm late, class." he pants as Midoriya gives a concerned smile to his idol while the class lines up. Eraserhead nods and turns to his fellow teacher and then looks at the class.

"Today we will be doing a familiar test." Eraserhead said as he pulls out a piece of paper handing it to Toshinori.

"Thanks, the test today will be that we did at the start of the year. You'll be assigned to two man teams one representing a hero team and the other a villain team." several students groan, Sonic starts to sneak away as Saitama watches him leave. "I know but for those who did it already, this will allow us to see your improvement since you started here."

"So what are the roster this time?" Todoroki asked.:

Toshinori looks around and notices Sonic is missing, he quickly pulls out his phone sending a text to the principal about Sonic, before looking up.

"The matchup was decided prior to meeting, the pairs are…."

Saitama and Midoriya VS Asui and Kirishima, Kaminari and Koda vs Genos and Iida, Uraraka and Tatsumaki vs Mob and Todoroki, Momo vs Sato and Shoji, Tokoyami and Ojiro vs Hagakure and Bakugo, Sero and Jiro VS Aoyama and Ashido, and due to the uneven final amount Momo you will be fighting against Shoji and Sato in a free for all instead." Toshinori said as the students started to pair up, and the first match head in Saitama and Midoriya the heros as Asui and Kirishima will be the first villains of the day.


End file.
